Newt Glimmer
Newt Glimmer is an actor, criminal, and the first husband of Gloria Swansong. Newt was an actor first, but gave up that career when he married Gloria. It was an unhappy marriage that made Newt feel unappreciated. He disappeared from the public eye not long thereafter as he was presumed dead after being caught in a lemming stampede. Dead, of course, he wasn't, but vengeful most definitely. He returned as the Phantom and made it an objective to ruin Gloria's other marriages and career by killing her husbands and male co-protagonists. By coincidence, he got rolled up in the schemes of Tuskerninni and worked them to his own favor, but was foiled in the end. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Character Background Early in his acting career, Newt Glimmer stepped out in order to marry Gloria Swansong and support her as househusband. Newt considers himself to have been faithful, while Gloria derides him for his inability to properly perform housework. For unclear reasons, Newt stayed in the Amazon rainforest for a while, where he went missing after a lemming stampede. Whether this was accidental or according to Newt's own plan is unclear. Gloria remarried following Newt's presumed death which didn't sit well with Newt. Designing a side-identity as the Phantom, he killed him and each of Gloria's subsequent husbands for a total of 26. Gloria's male co-protagonists weren't safe from him either, altogether causing her to become rarely casted. The Phantom did nothing to reveal his identity, but it became a sensationalist rumor that he was the ghost of Gloria's first husband. Newt's path crossed with Tuskerninni's when the latter caught wind of Gloria's Phantom. Seeking to financially ruin A. F. Erret Studios in order to buy its land cheaply, he became a director for the company and cast Gloria Swansong with the specific expectation the Phantom would make Space Duck: Attack of the Teenage Mutant Martian Mallards XII a loss. Newt entertained Tuskerninni for a while, then turned the tables when Tuskerninni prepared to murder everyone involved with the movie by adding him and the penguins to the victims-to-be. Darkwing thwarted the plan and the whereabouts of Newt since are unknown. Newt's speciality is acting. Whereas Tuskerninni rarely presents himself as someone else but convinces people he's not like they think he is, Newt prefers to take on other identities. He is good at this, considering he could live at minimum two separate identities both not his own for several years. Presumably for related reasons, he's competent at evading the police and getting past security. Personality Newt thinks highly of his own acting qualities and holds Gloria Swansong responsible for his halted career. If Darkwing's psychological tour is anything to go by, Newt feels he is underpaid, is underappreciated, and works for too many hours. Newt isn't truly bitter or marked by the past, but he is vindictive before he is interested in working his way back to the stardom he deserves. He believes Gloria's demise is of importance to the resurrection of his career, a notion that seems to have more emotional basis than practical value. Appearance Newt Glimmer is a tall, muscular dog with light brown fur, long ears, and dark, heavy eyebrows. He is bald but may have a tuft of hair on the back. As the Phantom, he goes dressed in a medium brown cloak that conceals his face. Fiction Cartoon After being declared dead following a lemming stampede in the Amazon, Newt returns to civilization and becomes the Phantom to stalk Gloria Swansong and kill each of her new husbands as well as male co-protagonists. For this purpose, he dons a fake mustache and gets himself hired as a guard at A. F. Erret Studios. Gloria's reputation draws the attention of Tuskerninni, who casts her for his movie to guarantee its failure. The Phantom fulfills Tuskerninni's expectations, gravely injuring the first two co-protagonists hired. The incidents draw the attention of Darkwing Duck, who invites himself to the studio grounds to investigate. Newt awaits him in the role of guard and simply kicks the crimefighter out for not having a gate pass. Darkwing tries again by walking up to him and invoking his reputation, earning him a result repeat, and once again by playing Newt psychologically. The latter tactic works long enough for Darkwing to get some distance between himself and the guard. A few more encounters follow, but Newt is unsuccessful in getting rid of Darkwing permanently. After reconsidering his efforts, he assists Tuskerninni in secret when the other criminal prepares to kill everyone involved with his movie, which includes Darkwing, Gloria's new co-protagonist. The Phantom abducts Launchpad and delivers him to Tuskerninni, then sits back until he and the penguins have captured the rest and set up the explosives. Adding them to the makeshift prison population after that is easy. It is only then that Newt Glimmer drops both of his disguises, losing himself to theatrics that give Darkwing the time to loosen his binds and reach his gas gun. He selects his ammo so that it creates a hole to the oil underneath the studio grounds, which shoots up and sends Newt flying. Notes * Newt is loosely based on Erik from the 1909-1910 novel The Phantom of the Opera and later adaptions. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Artists Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters